Be Mine
by hma1010
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, five Valentines in an AU world of deaf!Blaine. A cute one-shot that I hope you'll love!


**A/N- In honor of Valentine's Day, I give you an AU of Kurt and Blaine. Just a fun and silly one shot of five Valentine's Days in Kurt and Blaine's lives, please review and let me know what you thought! :) Happy Valentine's Day! Also, the italicized words are signed not spoken! :)**

**-I own nothing!**

* * *

**One**

Kurt skipped ahead of his parents as they strolled through Target. He was in first grade now, and that meant that everyone in his class gave Valentines Day cards out. When he finally got to the card aisle, he easily found the packs of Valentines and began to look through them, barely noticing when his parents caught up to him.

"How about that one, bud?" Burt pointed to package of Batman and Robin decorated cards.

"Daddy, I don't like Batman, you know that." He wrinkled his nose up and stated pointedly.

Elizabeth just smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand for his effort.

"Honey, didn't you say you really liked Beauty and the Beast when we saw it last week?" She squatted down next to him and picked up the package to show him.

Kurt jumped excitedly, "Yea!" He took the package from her and looked through all of them, "Oh! They have Belle, and the Beast, even though he's really a handsome prince, right mommy?"

She smiled and hugged him, "That's right."

"There's even a chip card!" He lifted up the back to show his father.

"That's great, Kurt. So are those the ones?" He asked his son.

Kurt just nodded, still staring at the different cards for a moment, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think I can make a special card for Blaine?"

"Who is Blaine?" She smiled.

"He's the new boy in my class and no body likes to talk to him because he can't hear them and he talks funny when he tries and Miss Jeffrey says that it's 'cus he's deaf, but I talk to him because he's pretty and he's nice to me." He said all this in one breath while still looking through all the cards, "I think he deserves a prettier card than these."

Elizabeth's heart melted to know that her son was such a sweet boy and to someone who was otherwise ostracized for something he couldn't help.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, what do you think, daddy?" She smiled as she stood up next to her husband, seeing Kurt immediately look to his father for his opinion.

Burt looked to her with wide eyes, but she just nodded slightly towards their son, and he looked down at him, "Yea, that's very nice of you Kurt."

He beamed up at his parents and immediately started walking towards the crafts aisle.

The next day, as everyone in Miss Jeffery's class was opening their valentines, Kurt walked over to Blaine, where he was sitting with his class aide, with his hand behind his back. When he approached, Blaine looked up and him and smiled shyly.

"Hi Blaine, I wanted to make you a valentine that was different than everyone else's because I like you better."

Blaine looked to his aide who translated with sign language what Kurt had spoken too quickly for him to lip read. As she finished, Blaine broke out into a huge grin, only growing when Kurt pulled from behind his back a big pink heard with glitter decorating it, "Happy Valentine's Day Blaine!" He said brightly.

Blaine blushed as he took it and looked over the card. He gently put it down and reached into his desk where he pulled out a similarly decorated red heart that he handed over to Kurt, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt!" His voice was thick and the words sounded funny to Kurt's ears, but he smiled just as brightly.

**Two**

Kurt looked up and down the hall, trying to spot Blaine. Finally, he saw the boy walking quickly near the lockers, looking down as he usually did. Kurt's heart hurt a little with how poorly the Neanderthals at McKinley treated Blaine. Kurt was a loser, sure, and they hated that he was gay, fine, but he could take the slushies and the locker checks because at least he could hear them coming. Blaine on the other hand, had no way of knowing, especially when he always chose to stare at the ground as he walked.

His heart did begin to pick up speed, however, when Blaine finally looked up at him and smiled. Kurt was about to say something when a wave of red slushie flew threw the air and hit Blaine right on the side of his head. The shock cause him to jolt to the side, hitting the lockers he was walking next to.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ray!" The hockey players laughed as they walked away.

"Ray Charles was blind, not deaf, you idiots!" Kurt yelled as he ran to help Blaine.

"Watch it, Hummel, or you'll be next."

Kurt gently took Blaine by his elbow, squeezing a little when he flinched at the touch since he couldn't see, and led him to the bathroom. He filled up the sink as Blaine took off his top shirt and used it to wipe off the majority of the slushie on his face and hair. Kurt helped him rinse off his face, and got the slushie, and unfortunately for Blaine the gel, from his hair. When it was all gone, Kurt handed Blaine paper towels to dry off and then Blaine changed into one of his extra shirts.

"_Thanks"_ He signed with sadness in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry they think that's funny. They don't know how stupid that makes them look." _Kurt signed back_._

"_Yea, well…" _He shrugged a little and then a small smile found its way onto his face as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bear holding a heart that said 'beary loved' "_I know it's cheesy, but it was too cute not to get."_

Kurt laughed as he read it, "_I love it!"_ He reached into his bag and pulled out a container of chocolate covered cherries, "_It's no bear, but…"_

"_My favorite!"_ He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek. When he pulled back they were both blushing furiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine." Kurt said out loud.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt." Blaine's voice, which Kurt had grown to love to hear, rang out.

**Three**

"_Nothing!" _Kurt signed as he and Blaine were getting their coats and scarves on, getting ready to go to their respective jobs.

"_I know, you said that already."_ Blaine signed back smiling.

"_Yes, but you keep just smiling when I say it."_

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, "_Because you keep saying it." _He signed before he turned around to head out the door.

Kurt reached forward and tapped his shoulder, causing Blaine to turn around, still smiling, "_Yes?"_

Kurt held up his left hand where a rose gold ring sat, a matching one on Blaine's left ring finger, "_We just got engaged, we don't have money to be spending on Valentine's Day gifts when we're trying to save for a wedding."_

"_I know, I know."_ Blaine signed and Kurt smiled, knowing that if he had said it out loud it would be exasperated.

He kissed his fiancé before signing that he loved him and they were on their way.

_Two days later_

Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other at their small kitchen table as they finished up the spaghetti that Kurt had made, at Blaine's request, for Valentine's Day.

Kurt was eying the way that Blaine was smiling mischievously and his jaw dropped, "_You totally got something!"_

Blaine just smiled a little bigger, "_Blaine! We said nothing!"_

"_I know! But I saw it and I HAD to get it for you! I promise I didn't spend that much!"_

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled, "_Fine, fine, go get it."_

Blaine squeaked excitedly as he jumped up and ran from the room, when he came back with the box wrapped in gold paper with red hearts, he was stopped in his tracks. Kurt was still sitting where he had left him, but now there was a small red wrapped box in the place of Blaine's dinner plate.

He slowly sat down and playfully glared at Kurt, "_Real nice! Making me feel bad when you went and got something too!"_

Kurt smiled, "_Ok, fine, but I couldn't resist either!"_

They both laughed and exchanged gifts. Kurt opened his and his eyes immediately lit up when he pulled out a gorgeous Heather grey cashmere scarf, "_Oh Blaine, it's beautiful, thank you!"_

Blaine just smiled at him and began to open his gift. In the box was gold cufflinks with sheet music made into the middle.

"_Wow! Kurt, these are fantastic!"_

_( listing/95638674/love-music-cufflinks-musical-notes-cuff)_

"_I'm glad you like them."_

"_I'm just glad I got you something, or I would've felt like a jerk!" _He smiled when Kurt smacked his arm.

They both stood up and kissed.

Kurt pulled back, "Happy Valentine's day, Hun."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kurt's stomach swirled, as it always did, at his spoken words.

**Four**

"_You're sure?" _Kurt asked as he stood above where Blaine was laying in the hospital bed, about to get a cochlear implant in his right ear, then if all went well, his left ear at a later time.

"_Of course, I can't wait to actually hear your voice when you boss me around." _He smiled cheekily.

"_You'll regret that I'm sure."_

"_I could never regret anything that has to do with you."_

"_Cheesy." _He smiled down at Blaine.

"Ok Mr. Hummel-Anderson," The doctor came in and allowed Kurt to get Blaine's attention before he continued so that Blaine could read his lips, "We're going to be taking you back now. Kurt, you can wait in the family waiting room and I'll update you as we go, alright?"

Kurt nodded then looked down to Blaine, he held up the sign for I love you and Blaine did the same, and then he leaned down and kissed his husband.

"_I'll see you soon." _ He signed.

"_I'll hear you soon."_ Blaine signed before he was wheeled out of the room.

The wait between the surgery and when the implant could be turned on ended up being three weeks. Three weeks of Blaine not being able to hear even the vague noises that he used to hear from his right ear. He told Kurt that it felt like he had a pillow over his head and that it felt weird. After the incision healed and the bruising went away, however, Kurt and Blaine returned to have the implant activated.

As Blaine was being hooked up, Kurt's hand was being squeezed so hard, he was sure it would go numb soon. Luckily, once everything was in place, Blaine needed his hand so he could press a button when he heard pitches of noise.

It was exciting, however Blaine could always hear different levels of vague noises, the real excitement came when the audiologist explained that she was about to turn on the implant and that Blaine should be able to hear, for real, for the first time in his thirty years.

It was turned on, and the doctor looked at Kurt who was standing behind Blaine.

He let out a breath he had been holding and opened his mouth, "Blaine?" He said and tears sprung to his eyes when Blaine's head pitched to the side and he turned to look at Kurt with wide eyes, "Can you hear me?"

Blaine's inhaled very quickly, tears already leaking from his eyes, he nodded and signed for Kurt to speak again, "How do I sound?"

"_Beautiful."_ Blaine signed.

Kurt choked out a laugh and kneeled down in front of him, wiping away his tears, "Happy Valentine's Day." He choked out.

"Happy—" Blaine's eyes widened again.

"You hear yourself?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine just nodded and started crying again, he opened his mouth to speak again, but he couldn't get anything out, he was so overwhelmed. Instead, he just help up his hand in the sign of "_I love you."_

"I love you too." Kurt laughed a little when his voice made Blaine start to cry a little harder. He held him tight when Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck.

**Five**

"Kurt?" Blaine called through their house. After a second implant and hours and hours of therapy, his voice was much more clear than it had ever been, though Kurt's heart still fluttered when he heard it.

"In the kitchen." Kurt called a little louder than he normally would. Though Blaine could hear well, it wasn't perfect and he knew that through the house, he'd have to speak louder for Blaine to pick up the sound.

A few moments later, Blaine walked through the entryway with a bouquet of roses. He smiled as he walked over to Kurt and handed them to him, kissing him at the same time.

Kurt pulled back and smelled them, "Theses are gorgeous, thank you."

Blaine held up his finger for him to wait and looked through his bag, after a moment he found what he was looking for and pulled out a hand made red heart. It looked similar to the one he had given Kurt back in first grade.

Kurt took it from him when he handed it over and then he looked back up to Blaine after he read the _I love you_ on the card. Blaine began to sign.

"_You accepted me when no one would all those years ago, you protected me when there was no one to protect you, and you stood by me through the good and the bad. I love you with all my heart and I always will."_

Blaine smiled when a tear fell from Kurt's eyes; he pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
